The Mad Hatter
by UndeadEnding
Summary: The world needed heroes. It got them. But not the ones it wanted. Makarov and his team of not so reliable ex-convicts must win the trust of the public if they want to succeed. But first, they must all band together. That includes Lucy, but if they want the help of this outlaw they have to capture her first. But her alias, 'The Mad Hatter' isn't keen on being caught.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **? POV**

Bells. Lots of them.

"Prison break! Full lockdown! Code Red!" _Hmm, red? I must be more powerful than I thought, then. Oh well, all the more fun for me!_ I laughed at their attempts to contain me. _Pathetic!_ I adjusted my large, white top hat and swung away into the night, but not before calling out at the squabbling guards below.

"Next time, don't come after me. After all, they don't call me The Mad Hatter for nothing!"

"That's it. You are certifiedly, undoubtedly, unthinkably insane!" My old cellmate and 'buddy' yelled after me, spitting in anger at being left behind. I guess he didn't much appreciate my tying him up for the guards to find. Insane, hey? I could work with this...


	2. Chapter 1

**Good? Bad? I need reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns this! Not me (Unfortunatley...)**

Makarov POV

I watched as the city was slowly destroyed. Not all in one day, but slowly; piece by piece.

"Sir! We've got a bomb located in sector 3. What do we do? Sir!" Gajeel Redfox was now yelling into the lacrima, if the volume was anything to go by. I hesitated, torn. If I send them, they may save hundreds of lives. But if I don't, they may survive... The large raven head and the much smaller bluenette are my best agents. In fact, they're my only agents, now.

"Pull out. There is nothing more either of you can do." I will regret this, I know it. But my brats are all gone. Only these two remain. It doesn't help that my company, Fairy Tail is on probation. If we don't get members soon...

-Time Skip (Around 2 weeks)-

Makarov POV

"I've got the files you requested, sir. But, are you sure? I mean..." I nod gruffly. This is unavoidable. There are no honest men left. Or women, for that matter. Although, if there were, they wouldn't have the skills needed to fight. Not this battle. I scan the papers left by the resident solid script Mage. Natsu Dragneel. Grey Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet. Mira, Elfman and Lissana Strauss. Lucy Heartfilia. Oh, Lucy. What have you done...

Levy POV

Master looks so sad. I agree with him. We need members, but recruiting ex-convicts... This is wrong. I look up to see that Gajeel has already dragged me to the car.

"Where are we going first?" I don't want to know, but I have to. Need to. His reply is less than helpful.

"Well the Pyro is closest..."

 **Good? Bad? The review box doesn't bite (I don't think)... I am trying to make these longer, so don't worry. (If you were (?))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good? Bad? You tell me!**

Gajeel POV

I banged on the door, exhausted by the _three hour drive._ It was slowly opened by a raven head, with piercing eyes and a tired look.

"Hey, he doesn't really look like his picture. I thought he had pink hair?" Shrimp whispered, looking surprised. I agreed.

"Hey, are you uhm, Natsu Dragneel, by any chance?"

"HUH? Do I look like that flame head? Really?" Uhh, wrong place. Levy squeaked and ran out. I followed her, giving the man an attempted 'macho-you-will-regret-this' look. I refuse to believe that I failed on what has to be the easiest task know to man. Okay, take two.

Nastu POV

I still think coming back here was a mistake. I mean, ice queen still knows where I am. But, I have no choice, and I'll only be here for a short while. It's not like anyone will find me. BANG. BANG. BANG.

.

.

.

.

.

Seriously? _Why do I even try?_ I grab the auto-heal vials I stole from the nearby lab and jump out of the window. Whoever it was that broke my door down follows. "Flame Dragon Roar!" There's a lot of cursing, so my aim is probably right. Fullbuster, this better not be your fault.

Grey POV

Why is there a guy on my sofa? More to the point, why is lava brains on my sofa?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Okay, so maybe yelling wasn't the best approach. I'm about to tell him to get out, when BANG. BANG. BANG. A tall guy with way to many piercings barges in. I can only gape at my beautiful woodwork being destroyed. RIP doorframe. How I will miss you.

"Dragneel, stop running now, or I'll KILL YOU!" What.

"Get in line, I already called dibs on that!" I scream, annoyed beyond belief at the untimely death of my countertops.

Levy POV

"Get in line, I already called dibs on that!" I hear a guy yell. Oh, no. It's the raven-head from before. If he wasn't angry before, he definitely is now.

"Grey, you traitor!" The pinkette , Grey? Grey Fullbuster? He is another one of our chosen recruits. As the two criminals break out into a fight, I begin to see why master chose them. Natsu, who is supposed to be serving a ten-year sentence, was originally taken in for arson and attempted murder. Grey, however, is wanted for breaking out pinky and freezing over a vital part of the Atlantic Ocean. His testimony proclaimed that 'it wasn't his fault', and the evidence for that was there. But still...

"Uhm, guys?" Three pairs of eyes stare at me, unblinking. "How would your like to save the world?" There, I said it. Maybe, they'll ta-

"HAHAHAHA!" All three man laugh their heads off. Wait, Gajeel! Your supposed to help! Ugh...

"Fight me! Then we'll talk..."

 **Good? Bad? Okay, so:**

 **A) I will make these longer**

 **B) it won't all be speaking. I will definitely try to write a fight scene for the next chapter! (Not promising)**

 **My brain can't really comprehend the way of 'making things longer', so please don't expect a ten page essay for the next chapter. I can try tho! X3 Thanks! The review box doesn't bite!**


	4. Chapter 2 (and a half)

? POV

I look down on the city, and smile. So beautiful. So innocent. So dead. I only wish there was something I could do about it. For its demise to come slower... Or quicker. I look up and see two figures being chased down the streets, using the buildings as springboards.

"Open, Gate of the vortex. Chaos!" A glow fills the space I'm in and startles a nearby group of crows.

"Do something. I don't care what." This needs to change. Don't push me, humanity. You don't want to see me when I'm angry. I'm not evil. I'm just resourceful.

 **Good? Bad? Okay, so this really is just a boredom fuelled paragraph, not a real chapter. But, that is pretty obvious. This is really only to answer the questions I've been getting on the type of magic used. Celestial magic can be more than just summoning spirits! ;3 The review box doesn't bite! (At least, it seems to be nice. But who knows... o.O)**


End file.
